


Pros and Cons

by allfireburns



Series: And If I Miss You, And If We Falter [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Humor, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's taken to weighing pros and cons about the Doctor's presence in Cardiff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and Cons

Jack's taken to weighing pros and cons. He finds himself doing that a lot.

Getting the Doctor to stop sulking in the TARDIS? Pro.

Getting him to have dinner with them all in the Hub? Even better, and more than a little surprising.

Learning the lift can be manipulated with a sonic screwdriver? Pro, in a "we should probably get that fixed before sonic technology falls through the Rift and someone who's not us finds it" kind of way.

Having the Doctor loose in the Hub? Probably less of a pro, on reflection.

He stays in his office, preferring to stay out of the way just now, but he can hear the occasional bits of conversation, drifting back to him.

"Oh, I can't let you have this! Think of what you could do with it!"

"We don't even know what that does," Gwen protests.

"Best we keep it that way."

Jack lifts his head, wondering just what the Doctor's trying to confiscate _now_, and after a second or two shakes his head and turns his attention back to his computer screen.

"Doctor, you can't just tell them what technology they can and can't have." Martha's voice now, and Jack smiles, very faintly. It's cute, her trying to be the voice of reason. Cuter that she thinks the Doctor might listen. "What if they need it?"

"Oh, they won't need this! Anyway, they owe me. After a couple centuries of trying to capture me or kill me or whatever..."

"_What_?" Gwen asks, and Jack isn't sure whether he wants to laugh or quietly hit his head against the keyboard, imagining her expression.

"It was Torchwood's original purpose," Ianto says, his voice only just loud enough for Jack to hear him. "It's obviously changed since then."

Jack considers closing his office door, and then wonders if it would do any good. The Doctor would probably just wander into his office to poke at things, sooner or later.

"Did you just put that in your pocket?"

"Oh, Martha, don't be silly..."

"You did! I saw you!"

Jack gets up slowly and closes the door, deciding both that he doesn't want to be involved, and he pities them a little whenever the Doctor decides to go down to the vaults. Still, they're probably worrying about this more than is really necessary. Though Jack would have thought the Doctor would know by now not to give him a _reason_ to frisk him when he leaves...

He decides to put down the fact that he hasn't yet in the "pro" category.


End file.
